Rearmament of 2010
& Yamazaki searches for an ideal standard-issue service rifle during the Rearmament of 2010.]] & Yamazaki examine candidates as the PIAROS military's new marksmen rifle.]] 's, as produced by Huangsta International Armories, being examined by Huang on the production line.]] 's, Glocks, Berettas, Sigs, and revolvers, just after being assembled by HIA.]] What Led to the Rearmament In December 2010, a political takeover in PIAROS, Japan involving several guerrilla conspirators took place. The conspirators, who called themselves the "Reds", stormed the main hall of the Stephen Huang Memorial Palace at night opened fire on a crowd of civilians. The Reds had demanded that they be the new leaders of Huang's regime and threatened to detonate a nuclear device in the heart of the city if their call was not answered. Little did they know, Huang and his board members had already fled to the outskirts of the city. Because his SALES Team was already trained in the arts of deception, they disguised themselves as street-gangsters (although Sanka Wijesinghe didn't have to, since he was already a gangster) and sneaked back to the PIAROS, Japan to retake the capital. Splitting the board members into 4 teams, he told that each team was to secure strategic locations around the city simultaneously in an attempt to silence the Reds' complete takeover of the PIAROS. A firefight ensued, and the uprising was later crushed, with Huang and his team victorious. The Mass Production After Huang's victory in the Rebellion of 2010 in December, he called upon PIAROS to re-train and re-arm the military personnel to prevent a coup from happening ever again. In hopes of a better defense force to repel any attacks in the future, he and Yamazaki set out to several private weaponry-distributors in Japan to issue new standardized weapons to better-equip the armed forces of both branches of the PIAROS. Several contracts with firearm manufacturers were made and signed, only to be terminated within its first week, because Huang decided that the weapons should be manufactured with match-grade and military-spec parts. He founded Huangsta International Armories (or abbreviated as HIA), which would bring the quality firearms he desired. The following was a list of features of Huang's ideal service rifle (for AR-15's): *1:7 twist ratio, cold-hammer forged, chrome-lined barrel *Magnetic-particle tested bolt carrier and properly-staked gas key *Collapsible telescoping stock for different-sized shooters and shooting positions *Able to mount various optics, as well as back-up iron sights. *Muzzle compensator further reduces muzzle climb and reduces flash *Lightweight, non-corrosive aircraft-grade aluminum receiver *Ease of field-strip and maintenance *Small caliber, accurate, high velocity round *Synthetic stock and grips do not warp or splinter *Front sight adjustable for elevation. Rear sight adjustable for windage and elevation *Ability to mount a wide array of optical devices in addition to (or as replacements) of back-up iron sights *Pistol grip *Rail interface system, which can be used for customization of mounting devices and uses in practicality. 2 million M4 carbines with the above specifications, 3 million 1911 service pistols, and ten-thousand R700's were manufactured by HIA and distributed to PIAROS members worldwide. These weapons were planned to continuously be produced (at a much slower rate) until 2012. As a result of this, the firearm industry in the economy boomed.